


Just you and me

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Gen, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Rusty and Billy stuck in a cell together after a kidnapping.





	Just you and me

“Well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead.”

Billy glared hard at the man bound across from him, how could the Rusty Venture be so ok with giving up?

“You are Rusty god damn Venture, you should be telling me how we are going to escape this! You shouldn’t be demeaning my every suggestion!”

“Fine, you bite our captive’s jugular when he comes to feed us later, I’m having no part in that moronic plan.”

“That was not the plan I came up with and you know it!”

“I was only vaguely listening.”

Billy bit his lip to keep from screaming, he expected this kinda attitude from Pete, but he felt his childhood dying just hearing the man who helped define who he was growing up just give up. How did someone go from knowing exactly how to pick a lock with a broken off finger nail and getting out just in time to save his dad from being beheaded to just being mildly annoyed about this situation and just ‘waiting for the body guard’?

“Is that what you do when you get into trouble? Just wait for Brock?”

“Ordinarily,” Rusty sighed out with a roll of his eyes and a low creak as he tried to shift in his position despite being having his hands hand cuffed uncomfortably to a pipe behind him, “Its usually quieter though.”

“This is not how Rusty freaking Venture is supposed to act when he is kidnapped!”

“How the hell am I supposed to act?” Rusty snarled his way lurching forward enough to make his chain clank and echo through the room.

“Oh forget it,” Billy snarled slumping back against his own side of the tight cell, shoulders deflating and frown growing.

“No! You started this, how the hell is Rusty Venture supposed to act?”

There was a strange fire in his friend’s eyes Billy had never seen in all the years he had known him that made him sink back further in case the man decided to lash out with one of his unbound legs.

Everything from his angry scowl and the way his veins almost popped out in his new found anger, Rusty was much scarier then the costumed man who Billy was pretty sure mistook Rusty for his brother. He didn’t seem that smart, he just got lucky he was much larger then both of the scientists and he had gotten lucky enough to pick them up on a boys night out away from Brock.

Billy felt it was much more likely Rusty would find a way to murder him right now before their capture came back to do whatever he wanted to do with them.

Billy took a deep breath and tensed his shoulders up, leaning forward in the tight space the two were forced to occupy together.

“Rusty Venture is supposed to never give up! He is supposed to think of a plan of action and move forward with it and maybe he won’t defeat the enemy, maybe he’s not strong enough but he’s smart and brave enough to keep pushing forward and get out of any mess using his smarts alone!”

Billy could hear the other man’s teeth grinding and knew the insults were about to start flying. Billy was going to let him fly off the handle, it would be his own damn fault when their capture came and gagged him. 

Rusty, however, didn’t say a word, glaring harder at Billy. It was starting to make Billy uneasy, if he was going to murder him, he would rather he do it now rather then drag it out.

He finally just sighed loudly and dramatically and deflated backwards, slumped in an uncomfortable looking ball on his side of the supply closet their capture thought was a good enough cell.

“I’ll have you know it was just a lot of sitting around waiting for someone else back then too.”

Billy couldn’t bring himself to answer that, the Rusty Venture show had always been something that got him through the hardest days of his life as a kid. His mom excitedly affirming how amazing the Venture family was after coming home from a long day of work and passing out on the couch next to him were something he didn’t want to lose to the real Rusty Venture tainting those stories.

“Brock at the very least remembers to show up,” Rusty sighed staring at the thick metal door, “I was always lucky when they even noticed I was missing.”

Billy didn’t know how to respond to that so he didn’t feeling like an asshole for bringing it up to begin with.

“Ya wanna play 20 questions while we wait for Brock to show up?”

Rusty sighed loudly and dramatically once more and groaned out a ‘fine’ but Billy didn’t miss the grateful smile he tried to hide.


End file.
